


Pet Names

by sonicmadgirl



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: "HEY SUNSHINE LOLLIPOPS!", AU where The End never even happened and everyone is completely fine, Adorable, Bury me in more nicknames, Edd is a precious cinnamon roll and I love him, I didn't even look half of these up that's how sappy I am, I love all of them, Including Tord, M/M, Matt is smarter than he appears, Multi, Pet Names, That line killed me, Tom is just enjoying the attention probably, Tord is still a huge nerd, and Jon, and Tom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:31:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonicmadgirl/pseuds/sonicmadgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pet names weren't a common thing with Edd, Matt, and Tom, by any means. Or rather, they hadn't been.</p>
<p>"Good morning, sweethearts."</p>
<p>Oh, oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pet Names

Pet Names

Pet names weren't a common thing with Edd, Matt, and Tom, by any means. Or rather, they hadn't been.  
It had started with one groggy morning, Edd and Tom enjoying breakfast in the early morning sunrise glow, that time when no one is quite awake, but not everyone is asleep either. Matt was the last to get up, and he traipsed in, hair impeccable but eyes only half-open. Trust him to do his hair before anything else, including waking up. "Good morning, sweethearts." He greeted sleepily, barely noting what he'd even said to the other two. It jolted the two awake in moment though, to hear that sort of sentiment from Matt, who usually only used weird names like that on people he intended to flirt with. It was...sort of endearing, but Tom burst out laughing all too soon, causing Edd to follow on.  
Matt realised his mistake quickly after hearing their laughter, then backtracking to what he'd just said, rubbing his eyes with swift care to wake himself up. "Guyyys!" He whined. "Stop laughing at me!"  
They continued, but it soon died off, and Edd smiled, trying to speak between chuckles. "Sorry, sorry, we just...haha...didn't expect that."

From that moment, it became a game.   
A game of 'How many stupid pet names can you slip into a conversation before someone notices?'   
Sometimes, Edd would come back from the shops with groceries, and Tom would hide a grin, take out a food item to put away into the cupboards, and say "Thank you, honey."  
Sometimes, Matt would rearrange his novelty toy collection, just so he could wait for the complaints from Tom, and have an excuse to respond with "Sorry, Tommy-bear!"  
Sometimes, Tom got so drunk that he just started blabbering the worst nicknames he could think of, which included 'Ginger Snap' 'Sugar Eyes' and 'My Darlings', to name a few. They weren't sure that was part of the game, but it was funny nonetheless.   
And so it continued, nicknames flying back and forth until it was completely routine for them, like they'd been doing it the whole time. Little quips of 'sweetie, could you pass-' and 'thank you, pumpkin' filled each little domestic conversation. It was hardly funny anymore, but they grinned all the same. They could all agree it was really kind of awesome to have compliments all the time. Especially Matt, he was still smug that he'd figured it out first.  
When they walked about in public, people mistook them for boyfriends. This caused all of them to turn flattering shades of pink (Matt), red (Edd), and scarlet (Tom), and it continued for weeks on end, simply because none of them wanted to give up the name game.

And then Tord came back.

For a while, they stopped using the nicknames. They didn't want Tord to get the wrong idea about their little game, because maybe he just wanted things back the way they were before he left. It would be inconsiderate to remind him of how long he'd been gone, and how things had changed, even in the smallest ways, if it could be avoided.  
Surprisingly, it was Tom who broke it back in. It was late at night, they were all curled up watching one of Tord's many zombie movies. Tord chuckled quietly when somebody got hurt, Matt and Edd simply sat, enjoying the movie in quiet silence, other than the occasional comment on a special effect, or the rustle of them leaning to grab popcorn from the bowl Tord held.. "Pass the popcorn, fruitloop, I've barely had any." He hummed, before completely blanking. Oh god. Oh god he'd said that out loud. Edd and Matt grinned. Tord went an astonishing shade of red-almost-purple, choked on his mouthful of popcorn, and paused the movie then and there with shaking hands.

"...Wh-what...did you just...call me..?" with a surprised smirk that could have rivalled the Cheshire Cat.

The game was back on. Only this time, it was truly a battle. It wasn't even subtle anymore, it was full on screaming nicknames and throwing handfuls of popcorn at each other, and Edd himself was very sure that the neighbours would poke a lot of fun at them later if they had enough sleep to bother...So he made sure to yell extra loudly. Take that, Eduardo.  
Matt wondered what it sounded like to anyone wandering by outside, four voices, distinctly male, in the middle of the night, yelling adoring names at each other. Once he realised it probably sounded a bit weird, he laughed, and they all turned to look at him. He explained quickly, and they all looked quite embarrassed at the realisation.  
Until Tord grinned, and Matt got a horrible, sinking feeling that he was about to say something awful.  
"Then I won't yell. I'm off to bed, I need sleep. Goodnight, min kjærlighet. (my loves). Sleep well. Jeg er forelsket i deg, og jeg vet ikke hva jeg skal gjøre med det. (I'm in love with you and I don't know what to do about it.)"

No one ever convinced Tord to tell them what he'd said that night. They all just assumed it was some communist thing. Tord was just glad nobody ever thought to google it.

The names continued and continued. Only one was ever off limits. Matt had called Tord 'Red' once, to go with his nicknames for Edd 'Green' and Tom 'Blue', and Tord nearly went on a power crazy rampage insisting that they call him Red Leader. Luckily, he came back to himself in time, and never got around to building a giant robot and trying to kill them all, or whatever it was Tom had suggested he might do in that state. They'd never called him that again. Sticking to the sweeter nicknames seemed to be the best option.

Eventually, they barely used each other's real names at all. It was a sign that it was serious and not something to joke about whenever they did. The underlying tension built with every little nickname, each 'Sunshine' and 'Darling' and 'Honey Badger', until finally, the dam broke, and in the middle of a conversation, Edd blurted it.

"Matt, Tom, Tord, I think I have a crush on you guys!"

All was quiet. Edd was on the verge of screaming. Matt rolled his eyes and laughed, surprising the others.

"Well, duh. Why did you think I started the nicknames?" He waved a hand dismissively. "What do you want for lunch, boyfriends?"


End file.
